


polish therapy

by orphan_account



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Mommy Issues, Omorashi, Strap-Ons, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the sucker punch kink meme prompt-- "There is a bedroom set onstage in the theatre, DISCUSS. Clearly Dr. Gorski likes all the other girls to watch while she shows them how it's done!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	polish therapy

1\. On my first day at the asylum, Blue introduces me to the other girls. Amber is the nicest to me--she even gives me half of her fruit cocktail at lunch. Sweet Pea gives me dirty looks, because I am also blonde like she is. At night I hear noises between her and her sister, heavy breathing and something like slapping. Dr. Gorski wants me to talk about my family, how much I masturbate, and she asks to hypnotize me--I say no, and she then she leaves it alone. She touches my leg, once, when I'm talking about the last boy I had sex with. I've been there a week when another girl arrives at the asylum--Blue calls her Babydoll. And the name fits because she really looks like a doll. She cries a lot and none of the girls like her that much.

2\. Dr. Gorski tries to get us to put on shows--going on stage in front of the other girls, sometimes in front of Blue and strange men. You're supposed to talk about the worst things that ever happened to you and Gorski helps you act it out on the stage. It almost always ends in you touching yourself. Blue calls it her "Polish therapy" and then he laughs. The other girls whisper to me when we're getting out of the shower in the morning, the grimy mirrors fogged up where we draw hearts and smiley faces but also as obscene images as we can think of--they say to me, "If you want Gorski to really like you, you'll do one of her shows." But I don't want to do a show, so I usually just watch.

3\. The first show I see is Sweet Pea's. She's playing herself at 16, when she first caught her sister giving some old guy a blow job. Rocket plays herself and Gorski plays the guy, which weirds out a lot of the other girls--some of the girls like it, though; she shows up in trousers and suspenders, even a hat. She pulls down her pants and she's wearing a dick. She makes Rocket choke on it until she cries. Sweet Pea tries to interfere but Gorski pushes her away. Sweet Pea keeps saying, "No, no, stop, you're hurting her" and Rocket says, "But I want to do this." Gorski touches Rocket's face gently, says, "Keep sucking my cock, darling" and she does and Sweet Pea just watches, without looking away--and none of the girls know if she is disgusted or turned on or both.

*

But more than Sweet Pea's show--much to Sweet Pea's humiliation--Babydoll's show gets the most attention.

Tonight Babydoll acts out the thing she won't talk to anybody, not even Rocket. She will only tell Gorski. The moment when she killed her sister. She's on stage, curled up in the fetal position in the bed, waiting for her step father to climb into bed with her and pull off her shirt and touch her. She's trembling, we can even see it from our seats far away from the stage. Gorski says, "You are going to hurt your sister, and I am going to be here, and I am going to pretend to be your mother."

"My mother was dead. She was not there," Babydoll says, barely audible. She's wearing her pajamas.

"You are right--then, she was not with you," Gorski agrees. "But this time she will be with there you."

Babydoll shuts her eyes, hard, and then slowly uncurls her body. She gets out of bed and pulls out her gun. Gorski has given all the girls imaginary guns--she says we can pretend with them.

Babydoll fires her gun and Gorski doesn't flinch. Babydoll says, "This is the shot that killed my sister." She fires again. She drops the gun to the floor, her face so hard and so blank. She's not crying, she's just empty all over. "I killed my sister."

"You did," Gorski says, approaching Babydoll, taking her gun out of her hands. "You killed your sister, and I am angry at you. I am going to make you take off all your clothes and spread out on the bed and I am going to hit you until you cry, until you ask me to stop and even then I am not going to be stopping." But then Gorski does something that surprises us all--she gets down on her knees and stares up at Babydoll standing. She says, "But little girl, my little baby girl, I will hurt you, I will punish you for all that you have done wrong. But I will always love you."

Babydoll crumples--falls to the floor with Gorski. Gorski holds her. "I will always forgive you," she says, her face pressed against Babydoll's hair.

*  
Only a few days later and there's another show with Babydoll. It begins with Babydoll crawling into her bed with pajamas like a little kid would wear--pink fleece with those little footsies. A few girls in the audience are whispering how dumb she looks but most of us think she looks beautiful, with her dark eyelashes and blonde pigtails and her full mouth.

Behind us, Sweet Pea snaps her gum and complains. "Why is Madam Gorski so far up Babydoll's butt?" she asks. "What's so special about her anyway? Oh, I could wear pigtails and put on a onesie too. Big deal."

The other girls shush her, so they can watch the beginning of the show, and Sweet Pea scowls and crosses her arms.

Babydoll pulls the covers up over her head. Gorski clears her throat and then we know she's not supposed to be doing that. So a minute pass, and we wait, and Gorski waits, tapping her foot, and finally Babydoll gets out from underneath the covers. Gorski pulls out a folding chair and brings it to Babydolls bedside, unfolds it, takes a seat. "Little girls must drink a glass of water before they are going to bed," she says.

"I don't want to," Babydoll says.

Gorski reaches out and squeezes Babydoll's face. "Baby," she says in a low voice, "If you do not listen to me I will make you drink this." This is something Gorski has done before, we know, if a girl will not comply--she will squeeze your nose until you can't breathe, so you have to open your mouth to gasp for air.

Babydoll gulps the water, choking a little. Gorski rubs her back. "Good girl," she says. "Now I will leave you to rest."

The stage goes dark, and Gorski announces an intermission. An hour long, she says. Babydoll will sleep and we can do whatever we want--go to the bathroom, eat dinner, read, dance, whatever. We file out of the theater. No one leaves faster than Sweet Pea, who we later overhear crying in one of the stalls.

*

When we return, the lights go back on and Babydoll is shivering in her bed. "I need to go," she says to Gorski. "Can't you let me go?"

"I do not see what is so horrible about going right here," Gorski says. "According to your step father, God knows you did it enough times at home in your own bed."

"But--"

"If you don't do it soon," Gorski threatens, "I will come over there, pull down your pjs and your underwear, and push on your tummy. Surely you don't want these girls to see you wet the bed without anything to cover you."

Babydoll nods, and starts crying, and closes her eyes and concentrates. Her face is turning red. We all feel bad for her as we see a wet spot getting bigger and bigger in her pjs then onto the sheets. We don't feel bad for her, though, when Gorski clicks her tongue softly and says, "That is such a good girl. That is what I am wanting. That is what makes me happy." She tells Babydoll she can get out of bed and that Gorski will clean her up--in private. We don't get to see that. Sweet Pea swears under her breath.

*

The door opens and there's one of the orderlies, wearing what appears to be his nicest suit. He makes pleasantries, commenting about the weather, and even calls Gorski "Vera," but Gorski snaps, "Do not call me that." She pulls out a blindfold from her drawer and ties it around his head, and she says, "Under no circumstances are you to remove this blindfold."

The orderly shrugs and says, "Sure, whatever kinky shit you're into, that's fine. Whatever you say. I just can't believe you are actually doing this, and with me out of all the guys. They all think you're just a dyke who wouldn't--"

Gorski shuts him up by kissing him aggressively, pushing him onto her bed. She straddles him, unbuttoning her blouse, pulling up her skirt, moving his hands to her breasts. When she pulls down his pants, we hear whimpering from the floor--Babydoll starts to cry. She pushes her face into her mattress, trying to silence herself, but her shoulders are shaking and occasionally a very loud sob bursts out from her. Gorski begins to fuck the orderly, riding him up and down, moaning and squeezing her own nipples. Babydoll stops crying enough to watch them from her place on the floor and we see her fingers creeping down to rub between her legs. We have no idea how Gorski notices so fast but suddenly she says, "Babydoll, stop it. You are not to do that."

"What?" the orderly asks, growing aware that he is involved in something much more complex than a simple lay. "Vera, wait, what's going on--" He moves to remove his blindfold but Gorski pins his arms against the bed and rides him harder. She stares at Babydoll while she does, and Babydoll stares back up at her. "My little girl," she whispers. We are still shocked when, before the orderly or Gorski finishes, Gorski suddenly stops and rolls off him. "I am tired of this," she says. "I do not want to do this any more."

The orderly takes off his blindfold, cursing under his breath, and Gorski hands him his pants. "Go now," she says. He starts to protest but Gorski says, "If you do not leave now I will tell Blue what you have done." He looks like he believes her, and he hurries out, slamming the door behind him.

Gorski lays on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Babydoll, you see now, this is how I am different than your mother. Come up here with me." Babydoll crawls into the bigger bed. "You want to please me, do you not?"

"Yes," Babydoll says. Almost like an instinct she curls up in the space between Gorski's arm and her hip. Gorski runs her hand down Babydoll's stomach and caresses her bottom. "But such a little girl, how could she ever make her mommy happy like a man would?" She touches Babydoll's face, then pushes a finger into Babydoll's mouth. "But I know the solution to this."

Gorski sits up and fumbles through her draw, pulling out a gag with a dildo attached to the end of it. She pulls the strap around Babydoll's face, smoothing Babydoll's hair. "Lie still, Babydoll," she says. "I am going to fuck this thing on your mouth." She straddles Babydoll's face and Babydoll murmurs something like an agreement; even though we can't understand what she's saying, we know it's something that sounds happier than we have ever heard her.

Gorski begins moaning like she did before, but this time it seems louder, and more urgent, like it's from the back of her throat, and maybe vulnerable, if that's possible for her. "Yes Babydoll," she says, "Move your little head up and down, that is a good girl, just like that." She climaxes silently, her thighs shaking, with Babydoll's head moving up and down furiously underneath her.

Gorski doesn't move for a few minutes, catching her breath, and Babydoll lays still as well; when Gorski finally climbs off, she undoes Babydoll's gag and pulls it out of Babydoll's mouth. "Thank you," Babydoll says, rubbing her jaw.

"You have pleased me very much," Gorski says, her hand moving to Babydoll's underwear, beginning to stroke between her legs. "Now it is Babydoll's turn to feel good, do you think?"

"Please, Mommy," Babydoll says.

"Good girl, so polite and so sweet," Gorski purrs into her ear, pulling down Babydoll's underwear. "Close your eyes. Just let go."

~the end~


End file.
